Dementia
by Akeeruh Tsukinawa
Summary: Kagome goes to live with her estranged mother nd family. When she starts at Shikon High, her life gets drastically complicated. What does Inuyasha, Kikyo's boyfriend, have to do with it? What happens at night? How will her life be altered forever? Sum sux
1. The Beginning

**Summary:**** Kagome Higurashi was sent to live with her estranged mother and family after her drunken father's death. Since she happened to be the child made from adultery, her mother didn't accept her like she did Kikyo. At her new high school, Shikon High, she meets Sango, Miroku, Kouga and her half-sister's boyfriend Inuyasha. What role will they play in Kagome's life? How are they all connected and what happens at night? Does Kagome even know what she's gotten herself into? Inu-Kag; San-Mir; Sess-Rin; Kou-Aya; Kik-Nara.**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way own Inuyasha or any of its original characters. I wish I did though ._._

**Prologue:**

**The Beginning**

_Inuyasha Takahashi, the playboy of Shikon High. I wish I had never met him, I truly do. _

_The very first time I laid eyes on him, he had sauntered into first period like he owned it. He also had the nerve to sit next to me. Kagome Higurashi. I was the 'new girl from Kyoto, the infamous sister of Kikyo Miko.' The carbon copy of her. She was the older, prettier, more popular child, the one who passed all her classes with straight A's. Me, I'm the 'mistake.' The bastard child that resulted from our mother's affair. _

_So why did this jock pretend to show interest in me? Why did he flash his perfect smile and mirthful eyes in my direction? He was, after all, Kikyo's boyfriend. Yeah, I know, if he's her boyfriend why is he even in the same room as me. I'm nothing … or so I'm told. She has everything, Kikyo does. She has our mother that's too ashamed to be a part of my life, friends that would die for her, and a gorgeous boyfriend that's totally in love with her. What do I have? My obese cat Buyo and a drunk for a dad._

_Enough about me. This is about him. About how he ruined my life. Inuyasha. I absolutely loathe him. His charming smiles, perfect teeth, mysterious eyes, rough voice … tanned skin … midnight hair ...  
_

_Glancing to my left, there he was. He always chose to sit by me for some reason but I didn't want him here. I concentrated back on my sketchpad. I have no time for him. Nope, he doesn't deserve my time of day. Or maybe it's me that doesn't deserve his. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that when a note landed on my desk I nearly screamed. My eyes went to him as I opened it. Of course I knew it was from him, who else writes me notes? His head was turned from me and his fingers lazily drummed on his lap._

'_Are you sure,' the note read. My eyes clouded with unshed tears as my mood drastically went from thoughtful to pissed. I was definitely sure I hated him more. I quickly scribbled back and threw the offending paper at his head. Yeah I was sure! I'm sure I hate him! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him … I hate that I love him. And yeah … I love him. My stupid tears chose to betray me and fell on my desk. I had his attention now. I watched out the corner of my eye as his nose twitched when he scented the salty liquid. Only I knew he could smell them. His head lowered when he read my one word answer._

'_Yeah.' I hate him. I love him. I hate that he tricked me, used me as a substitute for Kikyo. I hate that he's in my life now and I couldn't live without seeing his face. I hate the lies; the fake emotions that he chose to show me. I hate … I hate that I'm pregnant … and that it's his child._

Chapter 1- The Beginning

Kagome sighed as she reminisced her times in Kyoto. She lived here for the past five years after she left Tokyo. Now she was going back. The raven haired girl muffled her face as more tears of sorrow slid down her rosy cheeks. The room she was in was bare; all her belongings had been packed in the few boxes by the door. Her best friends had already been by to say their 'See ya laters!' No one uttered the word 'Goodbye.' It was just too hurtful after all they've been through together. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi tried to stay strong; they really did. But seeing their friend's face so … sad and distant, they all broke down in a huddle of tears.

'So much for no crying …' Sniffling, Kagome sat up and retrieved her phone from the nightstand. It was time to leave her life here forever, time to go back where she wasn't wanted. The young teen stood as she gave the moving people directions to her apartment. It was only three and she would arrive in Tokyo around six. Tomorrow she would start her new school with her sister Kikyo, and today they had to go shopping for her uniform. It had been a long time since she had seen her older sister. Kikyo only came to visit once; that was on Kagome's 14th birthday. 'Two years ago… I wonder how much has changed.'

The boxes were loaded and she slowly climbed into the U-Haul. Glancing once more at her old home, she stuck the key in the ignition and drove towards the highway.

I stood and stared. Here I was, at the place where I was raised. The place I was never wanted. The shrine stairs didn't change much; nope, they were still the same and just as much tiring. My feet moved on their own towards the top of the stairs. This was stupid. I should've just turned around and left. Why should I stay? There's no reason in my opinion, and I could stay with one of my friends back in my real home. But, I knew that wasn't happening.

Everything was truly … the same. My old house, it looked exactly like it used to all those years ago. It looked like a real home, all warm and inviting. But I knew the truth; it didn't invite me. I'm the intruder here. Sighing as usual, I started towards the front door.

I smiled as the smell of oden hit me when I walked through the threshold. At least that was a comfort to me. Oden happened to be my favorite food aside from Ramen. Kinda happy my mom didn't know that 'cause if she did she wouldn't be cooking it right now. She despises me; the very reason she took me in is only because by law she's now my guardian.

My smile instantly faded as I took in the backside of the woman I never called 'Mother.' Her figure was slim and petite; not one that you'd expect of an almost forty-yeared woman. She was of short stature like me, and unlike Kikyo. Her hair was a deep mahogany and was cut in a pixie like style. So entranced I was in examining her that I didn't notice when she started to speak.

"Are you going to say something instead of staring at my back, Kagome?" I snapped out of my stupor and put my indifferent façade back into check. This was the woman that didn't want anything to do with my life, the woman who abandoned me. I'm not going to just waltz in and be a part of a 'Happy Family.' No, she ain't my Mom and I refuse to call her that.

"Konbanwa. Going to my room." I stormed past her and up the stairs. Did they ever change the decorations? Everything was exactly the same from when I left. The pictures hung in the same place, the rug at the top of the stairs still made me trip, and the sign that hung limply on the door in front of me still read "Kagome". I sighed for the umpteenth time today and slowly but surely grasped the handle.

The room was like I left it too. My pink bed welcomed me and so did my childish anime posters. A tiny smile broke through my mask as I reminisced all the times I used to sing with my hairbrush and dance to Jpop in this tiny, girly decorated room. A sound from the door stalled my memories and I whipped around to face a boy that looked the age of fourteen. He had the same hair color from the woman downstairs, the same round face, but those eyes seemed like exact replicas of mine. I knew at once that he was no half-brother of mine, but a full blooded sibling. That means … my mother dearest cheated more than once. He leaned against the doorway as if he owned the room and stared at me. Stared at me with eyes such a striking shade of blue that it was like I was looking in a mirror for a minute.

"You're Kagome." His voice was sort of deep and had a timber much like our Father.

"I assume you're Souta." He nodded in the affirmative. We held our staring contest for a few more minutes before he surprisingly wrapped me in a soft hug. Was he this tall when I first looked at him? He towered over me by at least a foot and a half. But I wasn't surprised by his height, per se, but the welcome hug I thought I wouldn't receive today. Or any day for that matter.

"I was waiting for you to get here, Onee-chan! I'll start getting your bags." Seems like I pegged lil Otouto all wrong. He accepted me as if he's known me my whole life. Or maybe it's cause he's smarter than I think; he might've connected the dots just like I did.

Once my bags were all in my room, I sat on my bed. Where was Kikyo? In truth, I didn't wanna see her. I dreaded the very sight of her pristine, calm and collected face. But how would I get my uniform if she wasn't here to take me to get it? Standing up, I bent to collect the box labeled 'Clothes' and deposited it on my bed. I'd start with my closet, then work my way to the furniture moving and then decorations.

When I was already half-way done with unpacking my clothes, a dark-haired teen strolled into the room. My eyebrow lifted in apprehension. Random chick walking in my room? She turned and I inwardly gasped. It was Kikyo. And she was much different than the last time I've seen her. Her hair reached below her waist now where mine stopped at the small of my back. It was as black and straight as ever though, never curly. Facing me now, her deep chocolate eyes stared into mine, with seemingly no emotion. That was her alright. Stiff as a board and about as emotional as one too.

"Kagome." No duh, Sherlock. Who else would I be, effin Santa Claus?

"Yeah. Hi, Kikyo." A flip of her hand was supposed to be a wave, I guess, as she purposely let her eyes roam my room in distaste. I had boxes everywhere lining the walls since I hadn't had the time to get much done yet. The only neat looking part of my room was the closet. And that was a mess, too. All the girly stuff from my earlier years was still around and I still had yet to get rid of that. "Aren't you taking me to-"

"-Yeah let's go." Kikyo walked out the room and I heard her shoes padding down the stairs. Soon enough, the front door opened, shut, and the start of a car broke me from my state of mind. That … female had cut me off! Rolling my eyes, I jogged out the house to meet her. The sooner we get this over with, the better.

The rooms were dark; there wasn't a sound at all in the Higurashi household except for the soft snoring of its inhabitants. Oh, and me as I rolled around trying to find a comfortable spot. I had yet to fall asleep and it was already 2:31 in the morning. 'So much for having a well-rested first day of school.' I had tried, honestly, to go to bed. But it's weird sleeping somewhere where … he wasn't. I sighed as I let the memories resurface. Why is it that you always think of things that are easy to hide during the day at night? It's like at night … all the thoughts pent inside spring forward and haunt you as you try to fall asleep. It's terrible, really. My father's face drifted in and out my mind's eye. I missed him more than ever right now. The old him. The one who wasn't drunk and who didn't curse. I wouldn't be in this predicament if … yeah. But it's done now. Nothing I can do.

Shifting on my right side, I glared at the pictures on my nightstand. They were pictures of when Kikyo and I were little. Back when we could get along and my 'Mother' was at least a little nice towards me. Those were the old days, though, and they weren't coming back.

When Kikyo and I had gone shopping, she'd immersed herself into the crowd of teens as soon as we'd arrived. What a way to find out she's popular. So there I was, left alone to find a uniform that I knew nothing of. So I walked for an hour around the Tokyo Mall, asking every store I came by where the uniforms for Shikon High were sold. Finally, a store called Sengoku Jidai told me they sold 'em and I purchased about 15 pair of the short green skirts and white shirts. My ride had abandoned me, so next on the list: find a way 'home'. I scoured the mall for the info desk and found the bus schedule. It was already 8:31 pm and the next bus came at 8:45. So what did I have to do? I ran around the mall like a baka trying to find the bus pickup sign. And when I did I barely got on because it was about to leave. And the rest is history.

Turning again on my back, I stared at the ceiling. Maybe I should go to bed now; I only had about four more hours until I had to get up. Closing my tired, azure eyes, the last thought that filtered through my head was, 'I hope I can at least make one friend here …'

_That was before I met him. The guy who changed my life forever. For good, for bad … I don't know. I guess there's both. Without him, I wouldn't have suffered so much. But then again … without him, I would've suffered even more._

**End of Chapter**

_And Now For Comic Relief We Introduce Dark Angel And Silver Savior!_

Dark Angel- For our very first chapter ...

Silver Savior- ... we did good ne?

Dark Angel- Yeah! We rock! We're awesome right?

Silver Savior- YEAHH! *tries to give Dark Angel high five*

Dark Angel- ...

Silver Savior- ... I got a little excited.

Dark Angel- Understandable. So we'll you see you next chapter ne? *goes off to eat Silver Savior's toast*

Silver Savior- HEY!

**A/N:** Ehh I think I did good for a first chapter right? Hehe Lol I really just write in my spare time so I can't guarantee a time to update okay? Sorry ... Lol But read and review! Or Dark Angel will steal your toast!

Ja ne!


	2. The Meeting

**Summary:**** Kagome Higurashi was sent to live with her estranged mother and family after her drunken father's death. Since she happened to be the child made from adultery, her mother didn't accept her like she did Kikyo. At her new high school, Shikon High, she meets Sango, Miroku and her half-sister's boyfriend Inuyasha. What role will they play in Kagome's life? How are they all connected and what happens at night? Does Kagome even know what she's gotten herself into? Inu-Kag; San-Mir; Sess-Rin; Kou-Aya; Kik-Nara.**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way own Inuyasha or any of its original characters. I wish I did though ._._

**Chapter 2:**

**The Meeting**

_...Buzzzzz …buzzzzzzzzz … buzzzzzzzz … buzzzzz-_

My eyes opened groggily as my phone finally toppled to the floor. Sitting up, I looked around the room to see it just like I left it yesterday. The piles of boxes were lined against the wall and my closet doors were open to reveal the uniforms I'd have to wear. A small sigh escaped my lips as I languidly stretched my rather numb limbs. I might've slept in the wrong position … Thinking over last night's events, I bent over to retrieve my cell off the floor and took notice of the time. Shikon High's tardy bell sounded at 7:45 and it was 6:41. Why'd I set my alarm this early? Oh yeah, cause Kikyo can shower for hours at a time.

Jostling the bed, I found that my obese cat was nestled in the lump of covers at my feet. Meowing in disapproval, he leaped from his spot and meandered out the room. Buyo … such a lazy, fat cat. Kinda reminded me of the American cartoon Garfield. Chuckling at my thoughts, I gathered my clothes and headed for one of the two bathrooms this house had.

Today seemed like it would be a good day, I guess. The air outside was fresh and warm, rare for this time of year. The wind blew lightly, tickling my uncovered arms. It seemed that Kikyo didn't have the time to give me a ride today so I had to walk. It's okay … like I wanted to ride with that skank anyway. My hair was left wavy and flowed in raven tendrils down my back. I of course donned the Shikon High official uniform which I utterly hated already. The skirt was too short, the knee-highs were girly, and the shirt was just utterly unbearable.

Munching on my pop-tart, I rounded a corner and my school came into view. It was an enormous building made of white brick and glass. Three stories high, it loomed over the front yard. Trees were placed delicately around the sidewalks so that the leaves provided a good amount of shade. Students milled in and out the front doors all waiting for the first bell. Realizing I had stopped to admire the gracious building, I continued my trek. The windows stretched around the corners of the building so I had a good idea where some classrooms were. 'This is the weirdest building I've ever seen …' You could see into certain parts of the school because the windows were so large. Wasn't that like, a safety hazard or something? I shook my head as I finished the last bite of my strawberry pop-tart. I didn't really care. All I knew is that this is where I'd be starting my Junior year of high school and I really didn't wanna be here.

My eyes roamed the extended lawn searching for a place to rest so I could wait out the extra time. I spotted a maple tree not too far from the door and I shuffled through the crowds of kids to get there. All these teens were just standing around conversing. Some clowning, some gossiping, others doing some stupid stunts you'd see on Jackass. Eh, I didn't really care for them. As far as I was concerned, I'd only need one friend. And I didn't really care if I found her/him or not. Seems like I don't really care about much, ne? Well that's just me.

Sitting against the massive trunk, I slipped off my bright yellow backpack and rummaged around.

"Ah hah!" I found one of my most prized possessions. My sketchpad. In that sketchpad was practically every drawing I've ever drawn since the 9th grade. And the 9th grade was when I was actually good at drawing. Pulling my trusty pencil from the binding of the pad, I started to sketch.

* * *

Inuyasha smirked when he saw Kikyo prance into view. Her deep brown eyes turned and caught his. Her lips lifted into what he came to recognize was a smile, and she broke away from the throng of students to meet him at the side of the building. His eyes roamed her body as she made her way toward him. It seemed her legs ran for miles and then they finally settled underneath that short, sexy green skirt. Her shirt hugged her figure tightly and accentuated her D cup breasts. They bounced ever so slightly as she walked over to him and he couldn't help but to admire their perkiness.

"Kikyo, where ya been? I've been waiting for a goddamn hour." Inuyasha griped to her. He pulled her slowly to rest against him and let his hands drift to the swell of her hips.

"I had to get ready, Inuyasha. Now that my half-sister's here and taking some my shower time I can't be here as early." She brought her lips to his and kissed him tenderly. He dutifully moved his lips with hers, flicking his tongue out to gain entrance. She parted her lips slowly and he dove his tongue forward, tilting her head to get better access. She tasted … like peppermint. Sighing, Kikyo withdrew from the kiss.

"What?" Inuyasha's golden orbs gazed down at her face trying to read her expression. It wasn't easy though, it never was. Kikyo was as calm and collected as the best poker player in Japan. He could never get a clear hint of how she was feeling or what she was thinking.

"... Nothing. We'll talk later Inuyasha I have to go." Stepping out of his embrace, she walked around to the front of the building and disappeared into the crowd of students. He sighed and ran his fingers through his thick mane. Something had been up with her for the past two weeks that he just couldn't figure out. Kicking off the building, he jogged to the front and headed inside Shikon High.

* * *

I still sat underneath the maple tree when the first bell rung. Slipping my pad and pencil into my bag, I swung it over my back and jogged to join the mill of students heading inside. The hallways were huge. Blue lockers lined the walls for as far as I could see and the main office was to the right. Banners dangled everywhere and posters hung on every piece of wall that wasn't a locker. Turning away from the amazing sight, I stepped into the main office and was rushed with a burst of cold air. Shivering slightly, I approached the middle-aged secretary.

"Hey, I'm Kagome Higurashi, a transfer from Mitsubara High. Can I have my schedule?" Raising an eyebrow, the secretary searched a stack of papers before pushing some yellow sheets on the counter.

"There. Pick an elective, fill in the blank on the schedule, attend that class, don't expect you back. Have a great day." I let a scowl mar my features from the secretary's obvious rudeness. I muttered under my breath and I think she heard me cause I could feel eyes glaring daggers at the back of my head on my way out. Snickering quietly, I peered at the top paper she gave me.

-Shikon High-

Higurashi, Kagome

1st- English

2nd- Math

3rd- History

4th- Japanese

5th- Lunch

6th- _

7th- Science/Chemistry

8th- Announcements

...This was a pretty fucked up schedule. I sighed as I skimmed it over again. I hate Math, I suck at History, and what's the point of learning English? Mentally banging my head on a wall, I looked to the second paper. It basically told me my locker was number 1729 on the second floor, and it listed the electives I could choose. Eh, I'll choose it when the time gets here.

Walking forward, I maneuvered myself around the growing crowds of people. It seemed like they were placed directly in my path! What the hell, man? I stumbled over someone's abandoned Science book and almost went back just to kick it. Finally I spotted the stairs and jogged briskly up them only to trip on the last step and fall onto a hard chest. Looking up, my eyes connected instantly with azure eyes a darker hue than mine. The guy's hair was neatly swept up into a ponytail and his skin was a light tan. A cocky smirk was splayed on his lips as he hefted me up into a standing position.

"I've never seen ya here, beautiful. Got a name?" His eyes raked over my body quickly and I automatically took a step back, only to almost fall backwards down the stairs. Luckily I caught myself before he noticed and before I became a stain on the nice floor.

"Yeah but why should I tell you?" I tried to sidestep him but I guess he already anticipated that seeing as he moved the same instant I did.

"Because not even a minute ago I saved you from impending doom." Was he serious? Impending doom? The worst was I would've fell on my face and maybe a tooth would've came a little loose but impending doom?

"Uhh … No thank you." I stepped around him but this time he let me. I walked a little faster but I heard his voice ring out above all the noise.

"The name's Kouga!" Not even looking back, I rounded a corner and started to actually check the locker numbers. '1714 … 1716 … 1718 …' I was on the wrong side of the hallway. Looking both ways, I darted across the huge space and resumed my searching. '1721 … 1723 … 17 25 …' I was getting close. Glancing at my watch, I didn't have much time left before I needed to find my homeroom. '1727 … 1729!' Upon finding the right locker, I felt around in the small pocket of my bookbag for my combination lock. Grasping hold of it, I pulled it free for it to slip and skid down a few lockers. Sighing, I went to retrieve it when a slender hand picked it up before me.

Tracing my eyes upward, I was surprised to see deep mahogany eyes staring back at me. This girl had a slightly muscular yet very feminine frame and she was about my height. Her hair which was a deep brown to match her eyes, was up into a high ponytail which still grazed her middle back. The color of her skin tone matched mine, except maybe it was a wee little bit tanner. She was really pretty. Schooling my features into one of gratitude, I extended my hand out and addressed her.

"Uh … thanks." The girl handed the lock over and looked me up and down with an unreadable expression. She finally spoke.

"Are you new? I've never seen you before." Figures. Nodding in the affirmative, I answered her.

"Yeah I transferred from Mitsubara High … I'm Kagome." Extending my other hand for a handshake, she took it firmly in hers and pulled me forward. So surprised was I that she hugged me that I momentarily forgot to hug back. It was just something I didn't do often ya know? Pulling away, she introduced herself.

"I'm Sango Taijiya. Where's your locker..?" I walked her to my my locker and she pointed and said that hers was just two away. Soon enough we swapped schedules to find that we had all the same classes except for Math and Science which were switched for her. I grinned despite myself, realizing that I had just made that one friend that I was hoping for. Though a bit quirky, she seemed alright and like someone that I'd actually confide in.

Now my next mission: find classroom 135B. Obviously that was on the first floor so I went to find the staircase I used to come upstairs. Once I was downstairs, I ran into my sister. How unfortunate. And I had thought that maybe the school was big enough that I didn't have to see her at all. As soon as her eyes met mine, a seemingly unnoticeable unless you knew her frown marred her perfect facade. Being the lady I am, I was at least gonna say hi. But that idea was crumbled when she blew past me like I didn't even exist. That's so very mature Kikyo. So very mature. Continuing my scavenger hunt, I turned around a corner and started actually paying attention to the numbers. Walking slowly yet determinedly, I sidestepped students running, playing, and laughing in the halls while I tried to find my dreaded English class. My eyes roamed and I finally landed on the small sign beside a doorway that read '135B – Mr. Snyder'

The class was halfway full and pretty rowdy when I stepped in. Scoping the place out, I found what I was looking for. In the back far corner sat a lone desk that had my name written all over it. Making my way around the other desks, I plopped into my desired one and started pulling out notebooks and things I'd need. I was lost to the world for a while until I heard someone sit down next to me. Flicking my eyes in their direction, I found it was Sango. She smiled at me then resumed unpacking her supplies. I did the same.

About five minutes later the teacher strode into the class and immediately started writing on the board. The class grew silent, waiting to see what he wrote.

"Ohayou, class. My name is Mr. Snyder for those who don't know me. I came from the States and I'm a native English speaker. I took up Japanese in college and moved here about five years ago. Obviously, my career is that of an educator. We'll start off the year by pairing up in partners and getting to know each other. Don't fret, though, because tomorrow will begin the study of Shakespeare. And you will have homework."

Groans sounded around the class as most of the students used this time as just to talk. I turned to Sango to find her already facing me, studying me. I lifted an eyebrow and stared at her until she noticed.

"Oh gomen Kagome. I was just admiring your eye color. It's unusual here, you know." Yeah, not too many people in Japan had blue eyes. It was a recessive trait.

"Yeah yeah I get that a lot." Smiling to assure the girl I was being mirthful, I sat a little further back in my seat to relax a little.

"So if you don't mind me asking … where are you from? Like what city?" Sango genuinely looked interested so I thought why not tell her my sob story.

"I'm from here actually. I've just been living in Kyoto with my father for the last five years and then I moved back to live with my other parental figure, Gramps, my bro Souta and half-sister Kikyo." Sango's eyes widened when I mentioned Kikyo.

"Kikyo? As in Kikyo Miko?" I silently wondered if she was a fan of my sister.

"Yeah … why?" I studied her until her face broke out into an emotion that rivaled disgust.

"I hate that hoe." My smile grew larger if that was possible while some semi-loud laughs erupted from my mouth. She hated Kikyo!

"Ha you and me both, buddy." At least that was one thing we shared in common. Now that the ice was officially broken, we started getting deeper into each other's lives. I found out she has a little brother about Souta's age named Kohaku who's living in foster care. Sango's father was murdered with no suspects and I could tell by the steely resolve in her face that if there were they wouldn't be alive right now anyway. Children services wouldn't let Kohaku stay with Sango until she officially turned eighteen and when that happened she made sure to let me know she'd be there to pick him up. She didn't remember much about her mother; Sango was three when she died from Leukemia and Kohaku was barely one.

I told her about my past and my 'Mother.' About all the things that led up to me coming to this school in the first place. She was a very good listener too. Her eyes were on me as I spoke and never once did she ask me to repeat what I said. Right before the bell rung, she clapped me on the shoulder and stared intently at me. I just sat there while she apparently had an internal battle.

"Kagome, I wanna share something with you. I can't tell you what it is now, but I'll tell you Friday." Friday? That's four days away! Why hint that your gonna tell me now instead of just waiting until Friday to tell me completely? She saw the soured look on my face and just laughed as the bell rung. Swiftly the class emptied out into the hallway. Looking to my paper, the room for Math was luckily right next door. Hurrying into the class so I could get a similar seat, I rushed past the other students. Once in, I plopped into the corner seat of the back row. Leaning back, I watched as my classmates filed in slowly. Lastly, the teacher who was tall with large eyes, walked in and introduced himself.

"Hello class. My name's Mr. Totosai. I expect all of you kids to do well in this class, seeing as it's not very challenging. In fact-"

The teacher was interrupted as a black-haired youth burst through the doors. A cocky smirk was plastered on his face as he sauntered into class like he owned it. My eyes roamed his figure. He was very handsome. He had a strong jawline, with fierce, piercing brown eyes. They looked almost golden though … But his hair was easily longer than mine and reached past his Dickie-clad bottom. His eyes scanned the classroom before he started towards me. My eyes widened when he sat right next to me and glared at the teacher as if daring him to say something. Mr. Totosai stuttered and began speaking again.

"Hello class. Did I mention I'm Mr. Totosai? Well, all you kids should do well in this class. I think I'm going to start off by telling you some brief things about myself..." Eventually I tuned him out as he droned on and on about his life. I retrieved my sketchpad from my bag and was about to start drawing when a halfway crumpled note landed on my desk. I glanced around the class to see if I could get any clue about who threw it until my eyes landed on the guy who sat next to me. He didn't hide the fact that he wrote it; matter of fact, he made it quite obvious by staring straight at me. Turning my back to him, I picked up the paper and unfolded it.

'**Who r u nd why u look lyk Kikyo?**' Typical. He thought I looked like Kikyo. I mean of course there's a resemblance, we're sisters for Pete's sake. But did everyone have to point it out? I scribbled back and tossed the note on his desk.

'_**Why u wanna kno and who r u?**_' Peeking from under my lashes, I noticed him scowl at my answer. For some odd reason, I got enjoyment out of that. While secretly laughing for a reason unknown, the note flew back on my desk. Looking at him again, he appeared disinterested was looking downward.

'**Becuz she's my fuckin gf. Got a prob? Name's Inuyasha. Urs?**' Oh, so he's a bad boy huh? He thinks he can talk to me how he wants without any bad word back? Well he clearly does not know Kagome Higurashi. Well … yeah that's why he asked. But still.

'_**And she's my fuckin half-sis got a prob with **_**that**_**? Name's Kagome.**_' I made sure to throw the note at his head just because. He glared at me and I glared back. Stupid bastard. I don't care who you are don't come at me like that. The note came much quicker this time. I glanced to see his reaction to what I had wrote before and now he looked at me in disbelief.

'**Oh so ur the new bitch.**' Now it was my turn to scowl. Did he really wanna start with me?

'_**Look u stupid bastard. What's the point of this little fuckin exchange? I don't giv a flyin shit about Kikyo, even tho I'm**__** her sis. Why u care? I don't kno u, don't wanna kno u, so stop writin me.**_'

It was time I put him in his place. I don't even know him, so why is he giving me hell? Sighing in resignation, I put all my supplies away since I spent the whole period writing Mr. Dumbass over there. Inuyasha. Kikyo's boyfriend. Who I had to admit was very nice looking but still an ass. The bell rung and I was actually the first one out the classroom. Guess I had a great urge to get away from that bastard.

The rest of the day up until lunch went by relatively fast. Everything was practically the same; teacher's introducing themselves, promising a ton of work tomorrow, and then letting us talk to our classmates for the remainder of the period. Sango became my school best-friend rather fast it seems. I guess we just have a lot of things in common.

I stood waiting in line to get my tray. The cafeteria was really huge; it had a high ceiling with about forty lights hanging from it. The walls were painted a nice shade of light blue with white bricks layering the bottom half of 'em. The floor was a royal blue and on it were about a hundred table that were white. They were all circular and had about six seats to each table. The line started moving forward and I awkwardly grabbed a tray and held it out for the lady to put some type of meat on it. Next came a glob of what appeared to be mashed potatoes, but I wasn't sure. At the end of the line I picked up an apple and a little carton of milk.

Facing me was a large bay window that covered almost the entire wall. In the far left corner by the window, I spotted a familiar brown ponytail. Jogging as fast as I could without tripping or dropping my tray, I arrived at the table to greet Sango. She sat next to tan guy with jet black hair. It was mid length; reaching to the nape of his neck and then put into a small ponytail. He had multiple gold earrings in his left ear and his eyes were a deep shade of violet. They were so unusual that I was stunned for a minute. Sango patted the seat next to her but before I could sit, the guy tapped my shoulder. I turned to face him and he bowed deeply before addressing me.

"My, my, I have never seen a woman such as yourself grace this school ever before. May I ask your name, young maiden?" Once again, about the third time today actually, my eyebrow lifted in apprehension.

"Uh … Kagome?" He flashed a charming smile before sitting back beside Sango who was glaring daggers at the guy. I quickly sat down and pushed the offending tray of food away from me. "Did I miss something?"

"No Kagome. This is Miroku, my incredibly _hentai _boyfriend." He opened his mouth to dispute what she said but was silenced with a glare from the latter. I chuckled at the couple. They looked like they made a great one, at least. We had just started started to talk about relatively normal events when a shadow cast over our table. Looking up, I saw the _Inuyasha_ guy from Math class. He glared at me and if looks could kill I'd be dead. And burned. And maybe thrown off a cliff. Oh and guess what else? Kikyo was hanging daintily on his arm and she didn't look too pleased either.

"Oi, Miroku, Sango. What are ya'll doing hanging with this … _bitch_." My eyes narrowed at the insult. Seemed he was still a little peeved at the verbal ass-whooping I gave him earlier. Sango bristled a little at the insult, too. I knew she'd be a loyal friend.

"Inuyasha, such insults aren't needed. And if she's a bitch, then you're an ass. Wait no, you're an ass either way. She's my friend. Be nice." Inuyasha looked mildly shocked that she spoke up.

"Hey you're supposed to be on my side Taijiya, you were my friend first!"

"Just because I was and still am your friend first doesn't mean I'm gonna sit by while you call my new friend names!"

"Sango..." He growled, surprisingly. What the hell? Was he an animal now? Miroku got up and stepped between the now standing Sango and the ever pissed Inuyasha.

"Now, now. We can talk this out without all the profanity." He looked to his right and left at both Sango and Inuyasha. Kikyo chose then to speak up.

"Kagome, I'd advise you mind you're own business. Don't go messing with things you know nothing about. Oh, and stop trying to get Inuyasha, because he doesn't like copies. He likes the real thing." Now that is what got me infuriated. What the fuck was this bitch on? The hell I look like wanting her boyfriend? I stood up and faced her head on.

"What the fuck are you on, Kikyo? I don't want your fucking cocky-ass boyfriend! And what am I messing with that I don't know about huh? I do mind my business unike you since you're all up in my face! And I am _no _copy! If anything you're the fake one!" Her facade slipped for a brief moment to let me know I had pissed her off. I was the one smirking now.

"Look you-"

"ENOUGH!" Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo more forcefully by the arm and tugged her away. He yelled over his shoulder, "This isn't over bitch!" I stared daggers at his retreating back. Miroku was now looking back and forth between me and Sango. Sango stood with her fists at her side and a murderous glint in her eye. Taking deep breaths, I relaxed my tensed muscles and collapsed back onto the bench at the table. Taking the hint, Sango and Miroku gradually sat down and the table was nearly silent now.

"Kagome, I didn't know you and Kikyo were sisters." I looked out the window. Contemplating whether I was gonna answer him or not, Sango spoke up for me.

"_Half_- sisters, Miroku. And they only share DNA. Nothing else." Finally someone got it! I was in no way like that frigid chick except for 'Mother' dearest's DNA. Otherwise, we're as compatible as Fire and Ice.

"Let's leave. I don't feel like being in here anymore." I stood up and left my tray on the table. Miroku and Sango did the same and we slowly made our way out the loud cafeteria.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as that wench and _his_ friends walked out the cafeteria. What the fuck is that chick's problem? First, she's a bitch to him, at the same time she disrespects him, and then she tries to steal his friends and she insults his girlfriend! That wench is fucking _asking _for him to handle her! She's lucky she's a she … or she'd be getting it right now.

"Inu ..." His head popped up at the sound of Kikyo's voice. Trying to diminish what little anger he had left over the stupid ass argument, he reached out to hold her hand.

"What Kik?" Kikyo slowly shook her head and then looked him dead on in the eyes.

"We should leave Kagome alone. She's not worth our time, Inu." He just sat there as if that sentence was never spoken aloud.

Kikyo sat and watched Inuyasha as he flitted through emotions like a surfing channel. She could read him so easily, it was funny. Her manicured nails tapped on the table as she thought over everything that's been going on the past two weeks. 'If only I keep Inuyasha in the dark a little longer... then I'll be able to get it over with.'

Inuyasha was still silently fuming in his seat. He didn't like her and she had just reserved herself a spot on his list. The bad kind of list that never fades or wavers. Leave her alone? Hell no. He'd make her life hell and from now on that'd be his mission for the rest of high school. He'd be Kagome Higurashi's personal tormentor. Noticing they had only about ten more minutes until the bell rung, he pulled out his Ipod and started his favorite playlist.

The lunchroom was noisy as ever; Students were throwing food back and forth and getting reacquainted with old friends. People were yelling across the room and shouting profanities. Kikyo was engrossed in her own thoughts, paying those ignorant heathens no mind while Inuyasha rocked on the hind legs of his chair with his headphones blasting music around his neck.

* * *

Miroku, Sango and I roamed the hallways for the remainder of the lunch period. I found out a lot about Miroku, including some of his lecherous ways. When we were walking, he groped Sango at least seven times. And lets not count the attempts. Miroku was an orphan. His mother died during his childbirth so he never met her. His father died when he was three and he was taken in by an old family friend by the name of Mushin. There, he was trained to be a Buddhist monk but as you can see, it ain't take too well.

"Hey guys … I think I'mma find my class now, okay?" I had Science this period, so Sango wasn't going to be in my class. She had Math. I started off down another hallway while they continued straight.

"Alright, see ya later Kags!" Sango's voice echoed around me as my feet pounded down the hall. I took a swift right turn at the end and started searching for 184A. When I had finally found the right class, the bell rung signaling the end of Lunch. Before I walked in, I noticed the sign on the door said, "Class 184A – Ms. Kaede"

The class was empty as expected since I was early. Once again I found joy in taking the corner chair all the way in the back. What can I say, I just don't like sitting in the front. Or by people for that matter. The students filed in quickly, all of them still sorta hype from lunch. Conveniently there was a window to my right for me to gaze out of. Unfortunately, that left my mind to wander. I started to think of the old days. How the sun was always shining for me, I was always happy, and I still had a caring parent. I knew class was about to begin when I heard a strong feminine voice raise louder than the murmurs of the students.

"Class, I am Ms. Kaede. As ye all should know, this is Science class. But I'll also be teaching ye Health since the two are interrelated. I'm also going to inform ye that I am the school's nurse as well. For today, I'll merely let ye talk if ye do so quietly."

The woman that stood before the class was sturdy looking, yet you could tell she was around sixty years of age. She had a serene, happy wrinkling face, with a black patch over her left eye. Her hair was brown yet graying, and she was of short stature like myself. Though she was shorter. I didn't even notice her walking stick until she meandered towards her desk chair on it. Shaking my head, I reverted my gaze back out the window until I heard a door open rather viciously.

All heads turned towards the only entrance of the class to see none other than Inuyasha. Was he ever on time to class? He strode in with his silky black mane flying around him as he walked. His eyes were hard and a perfectly set scowl adorned his otherwise handsome face. 'He's still a dumb ass bastard.' Rolling my eyes at his 'dramatic entrance', I turned to see Ms. Kaede's reaction. She had a stern look on her face that was slightly condescending.

"Didn't I tell ye last year that ye are to be early to my class Inuyasha?" Said male turned to face her dead on with a challenging glare.

"And didn't I tell _you_ Babaa that I get here whenever I feel like it?" Inuyasha walked away from her and the whole class looked on in awe. I looked on in annoyance though. Didn't he have any respect for his elders? My annoyance grew as soon as he spotted me and moved in my direction. His eyes gleamed with something else now. I don't know, but it looked weird and gave me chills.

He sat next to me and pointedly ignored me as the rest of the class resumed conversations. I glared at the side of his head. I knew he could sense it. He just ignored it. Well, two can pay at that game I hope he knows. Smirking much like him, I directed my eyes for the third time out of the window.

-Last Period-

School was almost over now. Every student here at Shikon High sat on the bleachers in the gym. Including me. For the last period of every day, the principal came forth and said announcements. It was stupid stuff really, like dances and athletics. Both things that I had no interest in. Sango sat next to me chatting with Miroku about something silently. Letting my eyes pan over the rest of the kids, I noticed Kikyo sitting with two girls I've come to know as Kagura and Kanna. Kikyo sat on Kagura's left, whilst Kanna was on Kagura's right. Inuyasha sat on Kikyo's left. Suddenly his eyes connected with mine and he smiled. I mean, this is the first time I've ever seen him smiling and not smirking. But then it turned to one full of evil as he leaned over and started sucking lips with Kikyo. Ew. I didn't wanna see that.

"- so do I have any questions new students of Shikon High!" The principal scanned the audience and then let the mic travel back up to his mouth as he shouted, "Well you are dismissed!"

The volume raised drastically as the kids clambered down the bleachers and toward their respective groups. I silently followed Sango and Miroku. Now I had to go home and face my so called 'family.' Sighing, I broke away from my two friends and started up the stairs to my locker.

Slipping my shoes off at the door, I entered the main house of our shrine. Kikyo was no where in sight; I'm guessing she went to hang with her friends. Buyo greeted me at the door and I bent down to ruffle his fur. A genuine smile graced my lips for the first time today as I showered my fat cat with affection. He's the only constant in my life. The only person (well, animal) that has stuck by my side and never changed. Standing up, I retreated to my room to finish unpacking my horde of items.

**End of Chapter**

_Introducing Dark Angel And Silver Savior! -Claps-_

Dark Angel- *eating toast, mouth full* How'd we do?

Silver Savior- *glaring at Dark Angel* As good as last time?

Dark Angel- Our job is to please the readers ..

Silver Savior- .. So let us know if you are indeed being pleased!

Dark Angel- READ ..

Silver Savior- .. ND REVIEW!

Dark Angel- Pwease? :3

Silver Savior- *puppy dog eyes* U(◕ω◕)U

Dark Angel- Until next time!

**A/N: **Longer than last time! Makes me proud ^_^ Lol but hope you have enjoyed this update! Read and review and I will get back as soon as possible ne? :)

Ja Ne!


End file.
